As shown in German Pat. No. 26 49 357 of Hans List, it is known to secure the fuel injection nozzle of an internal combustion engine to a cylinder head so as to extend through a bore in the cylinder head to the piston cylinder. The nozzle includes an outer body portion which is engaged by a suitable clamp to retain the nozzle in the desired installed disposition.
More specifically in the German patent, the means for retaining the nozzle in such disposition comprises a forked pressure piece engaging complementary pressure surfaces milled into the injector body.
The forked pressure piece is retained in pressure-applying disposition by a bolt which extends through a portion of the pressure piece so as to be threaded into the cylinder adjacent the injector nozzle bore.
In certain installations, the injector nozzle may extend at an angle to the outer surface of the cylinder and problems have arisen in applying the retaining force from the clamp to the nozzle so as to positively retain the nozzle against loosening and withdrawal from the cylinder head. In the German patent structure, the clamp defines a force-applying surface having surface engagement with the pressure surfaces of the nozzle and planar surfaces associated with the bolt means for transferring the retaining force from the bolt means to the pressure piece.
The arrangement of the German patent is undesirable in that accurate orientation of the retaining force applied from the pressure piece to the nozzle requires high accuracy in the parallel disposition of the different surfaces through which the clamping force is transferred. Thus, in the structures of the prior art such as that disclosed in the above discussed German patent, problems have arisen in maintaining the nozzle positively and accurately mounted to the cylinder head.